KND Glee Club
by Numbuh07WasHere
Summary: Kuki's the new girl in Gallagher and everybody must join in a club.  She joins the glee club, and for this club, Kuki is one of the best things that happened. Dont know if i'll put romance in...just drama for certain.  My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm not really a great writer but I wanted to try. This is my first fanfic so tell me what you guys think! Oh and they're teenagers in this. They don't remember each other.**

* * *

><p>Kuki's POV<p>

I slowly walked into my new school. I was just about to ask someone where Science Honors was, which is my 1st period class when I was suddenly felt myself pushed into the lockers.

"Welcome to Gallagher, FREAK!" the jocks said. They ran off. I slowly pushed my self up, but my nose hurt really badly.

"Hey girl, are you alright?" A voice said above me. The voice helped me up and picked up her books. When I regained my steadiness, I was looking at an African American girl with a red hat on.

"Um...yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking K bye I should go to Science bye," I said in all in 1 breath. I quickly walked away. _Wow Kuki_ I told myself _Nice going for making new friends. _

"Hey new girl wait up!" the girl who helped me up. I stopped.

"Hi, my name is Abby. This school is so big and confusing you're going to need somebody's help. And that's me! Where's your next class?" Just then a guy with an aviator hat and goggles came up to Abby.

"Heyo Abby! Hey who's this?" the boy said. "You know, I am-OW!" Abby had slapped him with his hat before he finished his sentence.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Forget him, um...I'm sorry, what's your name again?" she said to me.

"I'm Kuki. I'm new to this school and do you know where Science Honors is?" I asked politely

"Hey you're with us!" The boy said. "Follow me!" We walked to Science Honors right before the bell rung. While walking, I found out the boy's name was Hoagie P. Gilligan and where my next class, History, was.

When we got to class, the teacher, Ms. Hunter announced:

"This year the principal is making everyone do a club or a sport of some kind. If you are already in one, then you don't have to join in another,"

_Club? _I thought. _What club am I supposed to join? I'll sure fit in with the cheerleaders _I thought sarcastically. _Maybe I'll ask Abby and Hoagie about this. _

Class ended and I was still thinking about it when Abby said, "Hey Kuki got any clubs to join?" Hoagie was right on her heels.

"I actually don't…do you have any suggestions?" she asked.

"Good! Wanna join Glee club?" Abby asked.

"G-glee C-club?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, Glee. It's where you sing and dance and stuff," Hoagie said.

_Glee Club? Oh great…if I audition then I hope it isn't like last time. Maybe I'll try out once more. _

"Um…sure. I'll give it a try. When are auditions?" I said nervously.

"After school today. In the old choir room 1362! See you then!" Abby yelled.

_Oh great! I better do good! Hm...what song…._I thought.

After school today, I figured out what song to sing. I found room 1362 and spotted Abby and Hoagie immediately.

"Hey girl! Ready for your audition?" Abby asked.

I breathed heavily. "Yeah I am," We all sat in the plastic chairs

Just then, the teacher, Ms. Hunter, the glee club teacher walked in.

"Hello glee clubbers! I see we have a newcomer wanting to audition! What's your name sweetheart?" she said.

I nervously stepped in front of the other glee clubbers, which are about 5 kids. "Um…hi, I'm Kuki and I'm new here."

"Okay Kuki, what song are you going to sing for us today?" Ms. Hunter asked.

"I'm going to sing _Good Morning Baltimore _by Nikki Blonsky and from the movie _Hairspray," _I said.

"Okay, hit it!" Ms. Hunter told the piano player, Sam to play the song.

I took a deep breath and sang:

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Woke up today _

_Feeling the way I always do _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Hungry for something _

_That I can't eat _

_Then I hear that beat _

_The rhythm of town _

_Starts calling me down _

_It's like a message from _

_High above _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Pulling me out _

_To the smiles and the _

_Streets that I love _

_Good morning Baltimore _

_Every day's like an open door _

_Every night is a fantasy _

_Every sound's like a symphony _

_Good morning Baltimore _

_And some day when I take to the floor _

_The world's gonna wake up and see _

_Baltimore and me_

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Look at my hair _

_What "do" can compare with mine today? _

_Oh, oh, oh, _

_I've got my hairspray and radio _

_I'm ready to go _

_The rats on the street _

_All dance round my feet _

_They seem to say _

_"Tracy, it's up to you" _

_So, oh, oh _

_Don't hold me back _

_'Cause today all my dreams will come true _

_Good morning Baltimore _

_There's the flasher who lives next door _

_There's the bum on his bar room stool _

_They wish me luck on my way to school _

_Good morning Baltimore _

_And some day when I take to the floor _

_The world's gonna wake up and see _

_Baltimore and me _

_I know every step _

_I know every song _

_I know there's a place where I belong _

_I see all those party lights shining ahead _

_So someone invite me _

_Before I drop dead!_

_(Before she drops dead!)_

_So, Oh, Oh_

_Give me a chance _

_'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Something inside of me makes me move _

_When I hear the groove _

_My ma tells me no _

_But my feet tell me go! _

_It's like a drummer inside my heart _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Don't make me wait _

_One more moment for my life to start... _

_Good morning, good morning _

_Waiting for my life to start) _

_I love you Baltimore _

_Every day's like an open door _

_Every night is a fantasy _

_Every sound's like a symphony _

_And I promise Baltimore _

_That some day when _

_I take to the floor _

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Gonna wake up and see _

_Baltimore and me..._

_(Yes, More Or Less We All Agree)_

_Baltimore and me... _

_(Someday the world _

_Is gonna see) _

_Baltimore and me!_

I held the last note and waited for their response. I looked at Abby and Hoagie but their faces were unreadable. The other 3 kids, one was bald, another girl had blond hair, and the other boy was playing with a yo-yo. They're faces were unreadable also. The silence went for a while. _Oh no. Did I really do that bad? I knew I messed up! I heard a sharp in the chorus _

Finally breaking the silence, Ms. Hunter said, "Kuki, I'm going to tell you now if you're in or not. And you are…."

I held my breath waiting for the response.

**So what do you guys think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back again. Sorry if it's late. **

Disclaimer:SOrry forgot to do it last chapter. so...I don't own KND

* * *

><p>Kuki's POV<p>

"In" Ms. Hunter said. "Kuki Sanban you are now officially in the Gallagher Glee Club."

I cheered happily and everybody congratulated me. I sat down next to Abby and Hoagie. I had a question in mind so I asked Ms. Hunter:

"What's the glee club's name?" I asked.

She sighed then said, "We don't have one yet. I made this club at the end of last year so we don't have a name yet. We're trying to figure one out before Sectionals."

"Well maybe I could help," I said, thinking of names.

"That would be great Kuki! Now kids, I've got a new exciting task for you," Ms. Hunter said. Everybody started whispering excitedely. I heard Lady Gaga and I froze. I do horrible in Lady Gaga. Once in my old school I…well that's another story.

"We're doing…LADY GAGA!" she shouted. Everybody cheered happily, except for me.

"Okay so I'm going to pair you up into groups of 2, a duet, and you are going to each sing a Lady Gaga song. After everybody performs, we're going to each dress up for one of her greatest songs…Bad Romance, which means you cannot perform that song," Ms. Hunter explained. Everybody cheered again and she quickly read out the names.

"I don't want to hold you up so here are the pairs:

Hoagie and Sonya

Lee and Abby

And Nigel and Kuki" I got nervous. Who was Nigel? Then I saw a bald boy waving at me. He was wearing sunglasses and had a red turtleneck even though it's 94 degrees outside. We met up. Ms. Hunter told us to go in different parts of the room so we went near the piano.

"Hello, I'm Nigel," he said plesently.

"Hi I'm Kuki," I said just as politely.

_This is awkward….._

Like he could read my mind, Nigel quickly says," Just to let you know, I'm not a really great singer. So maybe I could be a back-up singer…"

"How come? Aren't you supposed to sing in a glee club?"

"Only reason why they kept me because I'm a great dancer," Nigel said. Hoagie overheard this part and yelled out, "It's true! Nigel's a SUPER great dancer! You should seriously see him dance!" Nigel blushed and quickly stammered.

"Hey Nigel! I've got a great idea!" I whispered out my idea and he agreed. For the rest of the time we planned out our idea. We told Ms. Hunter our song name then left. Before leaving, I asked Ms. Hunter if I could use the auditorium for a little bit.

"Sure Kuki. Don't forget to turn off the lights." I quietly walked to the auditorium stage. Practicing a song, I began to sing "Halo" by Beyonce

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_[ Lyrics from: . ]_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

Before ending, Kuki saw a flash of movement at the door, going out of the auditorioum. Who could that be?

* * *

><p>I'm probably not gonna update for a long time...School is taking over...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I kinda just chose randomly for their songs except for Kuki and Nigel…So…..Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND**

* * *

><p>Kuki's POV<p>

"Okay! Look like we're ready! Okay, Hoagie, Abby, Nigel; pick a number!" Ms. Hunter said.

"2"

"5"

"1"

"My number was 6, so Abby who do you want to go first? Ms. Hunter said

"Hoagie and Sonya are going first," said Abby. Hoagie and Sonya came up, wearing bright, flashing silver outfits. Sonya began singing out very deep and low at first.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

During this time they were dancing to the beat of the music and turns out Sonya had a very nice low alto voice. Hoagie didn't sing much except for the rap part (**A/N: The part where she sings "I won't tell you that I love you…and if you still don't know, it's the part where she says "muffin"). **

Everyone gave them a huge round of applause and then Ms. Hunter flipped a coin and we got heads and we let Abby and Lee go next.

Abby was wearing a silvery outfit similar to Hoagie and Sonya's, and Lee was wearing regular clothes. They began to act the song out, just like in the music video.

_We are the crowd_

_We're c-coming out_

_Got my flash on it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastico_

_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_I'll be your girl_

_Backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah cause you'll know_

_I'm staring between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/l/lady_ ]_

_Shadow is burnt_

_Yellow dance and return_

_My lashes are dry_

_Purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price_

_Loving you is cherry pie_

_'Cause you know that baby I_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Real good_

_(We dance in the studio)_

_Snap, snapped_

_(That shit on the radio)_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_Were plastic but we'll still have fun!_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

They finished with a great ending and everybody clapped. Since we were the only one's left, we went up. I was wearing all black, a goth-ish look with heavy eyeliner and everything. Nigel was wearing his leather jacket and red and blue sunglasses **(A/N: Like in Operation Love?) **We put our backs together and I sang out

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you._

Right at the break, Nigel danced some really cool moves and everybody cheered. Then we both danced at the chorus.

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_(You, you, you...)_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)_

Everybody cheered and Nigel gave me a big hug. Soon, Ms. Hunter calmed us down and decide who would win.

"Wow I can see some great Lady Gaga energy in your performances! Great job! So as you guys all know, tomorrow is the Bad Romance performance! Bring your costumes tomorrow, and we're going to perform! Good luck!" We all cheered and congratulated each other.

"Abby you and Lee did SO awesome! I was afraid we weren't going to win!"

"Are you kidding me? You and Nigel did AH-MAZE-ING! Hey Nigel! Great dance moves!"

"Thanks Abby! Personally, I think Hoagie and Sonya did really good with "Poker Face,"

"Thanks!"

We started discussing our costumes for Bad Romance, and I had to leave early because I had to watch Mushi today. Ugh. What a pain. Before leaving, Wally Beetles came up to me. Wally BEETLES! I started screaming in my mind.

Let me explain him. Wally is the most popular guy in our school. Football player, captain of the basketball team, and all-star pitcher for baseball. Not to mention he teaches football players around the age of 8.

Unluckily, he has a girlfriend. Rachel Mackenzie. **(A/N: I give you permission to scream.) **Head cheerleader, top tennis player and not to mention on all honor rolls except for math. (which Wally tutors her). They're best friends are Patton and Fanny (who are also dating).

I found this information in less than a week. Abby told me this whole story. And you should see Rachel walk down the hallways. People literally make space for her! I also found out, she could make your life a living hell.

So Wally was talking to me and it was very awkward. Did I mention Wally is not that smart except for math?

"Um…hi you're the new girl Cookie or something right?"

"It's actually Kuki,"

"Oh sorry! So um Mr. Stevenson asked me to ask you if you could tutor me for history…so can you?"

_Wally Beetles needs my help…_I thought

"Um…sure! I have to go now so here's my number and you could call me or text me when we could get together. K bye!" I said very quickly. I rushed out of there quick as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So I hope you like it…I'm not sure if I do. Oh and if you want somebody to wear a specific Lady Gaga costume, please tell me!<strong>

**And please review! **


End file.
